


My sweet

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [12]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Krem swallows his breath as her hands tugs his shirt up.(The female is whoever the reader prefers since no names were used xx)





	My sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I still have a crush on Krem ^^ 
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

 

Krem's hands shook as she pushed him down onto the bed. He tries to focus on her and regain some control over his thumping heart, but his efforts proves fruitless when she moves. A tiny hand tucked her hair behind her ear and then moved to lift her skirt so she could climb onto the bed. Krem forgot how to breathe, gripping the sheets tightly when she straddled his narrow hips with exposed thighs. 

 

"Relax." She smiles gently. 

 

 _Sweet maker, she's beautiful_. 

 

Her hands carefully reached for Krem's, guiding them to her thighs where Krem bunched the skirt material up between his fingers. Her skin was smooth and softer than anything he'd ever felt before; he felt beyond shy and averted his eyes with a thick swallow. 

 

She, however, seemed quite comfortable to explore his body, running her hands down his sides and over his firm abdomen. He holds his breath when her fingers skim at the hem of his shirt, drawing her attention right away. She offers another beautiful smile before leaning in to connect their mouths in a soft kiss. 

 

Taking Krem's distraction as an opportunity, she lifts his shirt up and eagerly traces the strong muscle beneath her hands. He is deliciously warm and she breaks their kiss to take a look at his glorius body, her fingers gently tugging the shirt further up. Krem's muscles flex and she sees him slightly tensing when black material starts to show. 

 

A binder.

 

) Krem waits anxiously for a reaction; not that he cared about the body but worrying instead for how she would react to it.

 

She traced her fingers over the edge of it before smoothing her hands over the strong chest.

 

"My, your abs are truely a piece of art, lieutenant." She smiles wickedly and all Krem's worrying dissolved away.

 

Krem returned her smile with a wide grin, large hands grabbing her waist and throwing her down into the bed so he could straddle her instead. She laughed in excitement and adoration, letting her arms rest above her head as she waited for Krem to take the lead. 

 

His hands gently caressed her breats, fingers tugging at the strings of her shirt between them as he leaned in to swallow her soft moans. 

 

_He'd cherish and please the lovely creature as long as he could._

 

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
